


chase away your monsters

by stilesderek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, it's a good thing he has a dark broody werewolf to take care of him, stiles is going through a really rough time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:05:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesderek/pseuds/stilesderek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black dots were blocking Stiles' vision. He didn't fight it, instead letting his eyelids slide shut. His head was spinning and his chest felt like somebody was sitting on it. Stiles felt nothing but searing pain, and guilt, and fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	chase away your monsters

His breath was getting shorter and faster, making him choke when he tried to get air to reach his lungs. He stumbled until his back was pressed against his bedroom wall, and then he slid his body down to the floor. Stiles felt weak. 

 _It's my fault_ , Stiles thought.  _It's my fault that my dad doesn't smile anymore. It's my fault that he thinks I'm a criminal. It's my fault that he feels like he failed me when I'm the one who failed him. I'm killing him just like I killed mom._  Stiles body started to tremble, and he was finding it hard to breathe at all.

  
 _It's my fault that Scott is a werewolf. He could get killed by hunters and it will all be because I dragged him into the woods that night. He never asked for this to be his life. My fault._

  
Black dots were blocking Stiles' vision. He didn't fight it, instead letting his eyelids slide shut. His head was spinning and his chest felt like somebody was sitting on it. Stiles felt nothing but searing pain, and guilt, and fear.

  
Just as he was slipping into unconsciousness, his  body was surrounded by warmth. Stiles sighed and nuzzled the person who was lifting him from the ground and carrying him to bed. "What's happenin'?" Stiles asked softly. Instead of answering him, the man gently laid Stiles on his bed. A blanket was draped over his still-trembling body. "Goodnight, Stiles," a familiar voice whispered right next to his ear. Stiles didn't open his eyes, but he managed a smile and said, "This is a nice dream." Derek chuckled. It sounded sad, somehow.

  
The next morning, Stiles woke up in his bed. His body ached, but he was carefully tucked under the blankets. "Really nice dream," Stiles murmured. 

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to Gabrielle for giving me title suggestions! You rock.  
> If anyone has a prompt, you can send it to me on tumblr at kurtsbutt. :)


End file.
